


The Wolfsbane Rangers

by Oddsbreaker



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddsbreaker/pseuds/Oddsbreaker
Summary: When a young bounty target begs for his life to end, Tyler MacFarlane is forced to reflect on his life - and make a decision that will ripple through the rest of his existence.
Relationships: original - Relationship





	The Wolfsbane Rangers

"Just pull the damn trigger. They- they'll hang me like a damn dog anyway. Be decent- p-please."  
The pleading young man was lying on his stomach, with his hand covering the light from a bounty hunter's bright lantern. Tyler MacFarlane gently placed the lantern on the ground and swiftly knocked out his target, before binding him with a rope and stowing him on his horse. 

He felt a tap on his leg and moved backwards. It was a drop, a drop of blood. He looked back at his target and pulled him down from the horse. It had appeared that a bullet was shot through the target's leg, so Tyler pulled some bandages from his horse's satchel. The bullet had gone through, meaning blood was pouring from both sides. At least there was no bullet to pull out, Tyler thought, and decided he had to seek medical attention. He was between Blackwater and Strawberry, so both would be crawling with Pinkertons after what he had pulled with Jere a few hours prior - not to mention that they were on high alert for this bounty. Tyler only knew one place that they could seek asylum in: MacFarlane's Ranch. Tyler's childhood home. He hadn't been there since Artemis and Anna, and until now he didn't plan on dropping in. But he had no other choice if he wanted this man to live. 

The best option for him was to cut through Tall Trees. He didn't want to come across the Skinners, so he stuck to the roads as much as possible. He approached Manzanita post in a sprint, until he heard a scream from one of the cabins in the post. He pulled the horse to a full halt and watched a scene unfold before him. Two thugs held a father down, while a third thug held his wife at gunpoint. All too familiar of a situation. He left his horse and approached the group.   
"This doesn't have to get out of hand, fellers. Let the two nice folk be." Tyler requested calmly as he approached cautiously. One of the two thugs pulled a knife and slit the husband's throat right before Tyler.  
"Shouldn't have got involved, cowpoke."   
That word, 'cowpoke', triggered a higher rage within Tyler. He clenched his fists and charged forward. The man with the knife lunged ahead but Tyler twisted his arm backwards, breaking it and stabbing the other man through his chin with the knife. The bladesman dropped to his knees and Tyler punched him once, straight to sleep. The wife watched in horror, screaming throughout and the final man pulled his gun back up, ready to fire. Tyler dashed forward and pushed the gunman's arm into the wall, causing him to drop his weapon. Tyler pulled him by the hair, leading him to the front door of the cabin. He rested the man's struggling head on the floor and began to bash it with the door. Bang. Bang. Crack. Crack. Gulch. Glitch. Splash. There was no longer a head, only blood.

The Wolf turned back to the wife. She cried tears of pain while she cupped her husband's lifeless face, begging for him to come back to her. But to no avail. Tyler stood with his head facing down. He couldn't stop thinking of Artemis and Anna the entire time. He could only remember them in rage and horror, through mud and blood.   
It was then that he remembered his bounty target, and rushed back to his horse. He didn't expect anything from the wife, nor did she expect him. So he left for home.

The rest of the ride felt far longer than it was. Tyler could only think of his wife and daughters drowned, pale faces, looking into oblivion. They didn't deserve it. He had always wished that it was him in their stead, but today made him think outside of that box. Did he spare them the grief he is feeling now? Or did he only doom them to a meaningless ending? He racked his brain thinking of these questions until he finally arrived to the dry morning sun of MacFarlane's Ranch. 

Cassii MacFarlane just so happened to be visiting home on that exact day, this was due to the death of their grandmother - unbeknownst to Tyler. A few gasps were heard as the Bloody Wolf made his entrance, galloping into the premises.   
"Tyler-!"   
He heard, likely from one of his sisters.   
"I don't have time - get this man medical attention immediately!"   
Tyler shouted out and dropped off his horse. Bonnie rushed over to get the target off of Roach and into one of the empty cabins of the ranch.   
Before he could even comprehend his surroundings, he was met by the tightest hug from his younger sister.   
"Tyler.. you don't know how much I missed you."   
Cassii said, not repenting from the bear hug she was giving him. He let out a large sigh - relief. He felt comfortable for the first time in a long time.   
"Heh, I thought you would have forgotten me by now."  
He joked and pulled back from the hug.   
"How could I ever forget someone as annoying as you?"   
She giggled and they stared at eachother for a second.   
"You look tired." They both said simultaneously, causing for more giggles. 

A lot of the family were there. Frank, Tyler and Cassi's father had even attended. He had left once their mother died, but luckily for them they were old enough to fend for themselves. That's a different story for a different day, however. The siblings sat together at a table inside the main house, after a drink or two.  
"How have you been, emotionally, since.. you know…"   
Cassii asked. She knew the answer, he would always quickly dismiss these things. But she also knew that he eventually comes through with the truth.  
"I've been okay, recently."   
He replied.  
Yep, the usual, she thought.   
A few seconds of silence passed before Cassii broke it once again.   
"So.. you gonna tell me who this target is exactly?"   
"Oh- I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."  
He leaned back on his chair, somewhat preparing himself for what he was going to say. She leaned forward however.   
"Who the hell is it?"   
She asked. He looked out the window, to the cabin where his target was laying, asleep.   
"An old friend of yours.. The Red Death."

To be continued, in Chapter II: Coincidence!


End file.
